The Fair Maiden
by SoporificCapsule
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived a Fair Maiden, in a land much like ours... except, that isn't what she sees! ooc o/s


**A/N: IT WAS MAX LÜTHI THAT DESCRIBES FAIRYTALES AS BEING "GLASS BEADS IN WHICH THE WORLD SEES A MIRROR-IMAGE OF ITSELF." A MAGICAL PLACE WHERE FROGS CAN BECOME PRINCES, BEARS ASK FOR DIRECTIONS OR WHERE DWARVES HOUSE THE FAIR. IF ONE IN A FAIRYTALE IS EVIL, THEN THEY ARE WHOLLY SO. CHARACTERS ARE ONE-DIMENSIONAL AND NOT IN THE LEAST COMPLEX. THE FAIR ARE FAIR, THE BRAVE ARE BRAVE AND THE COURAGEOUS ARE COURAGEOUS. THEIR NAMES ARE RARE, AND ARE MORE OFTEN THAN NOT CALLED AS THEY APPER; THE FAIR MAIDEN, THE HANDSOME PRINCE, THE EVIL QUEEN, ETC. THE LITTLE MERMAID IS AN ODDITY. ARIEL; A FAIRYTALE PROTAGONIST LOOKING AT THE REAL WORLD FROM HER MAGICAL WORLD, A WORLD SHE ULTIMATELY SACRIFICES FOR THE BITTERNESS OF OUR WORLD. THIS IS THE THEME IN WHICH I AM SETTING FOR THIS STORY. OUR FAIR MAIDEN LIVES IN OUR REAL WORLD, THOUGH THAT IS NOT NECESSARILY HOW IT LOOKS TO HER. I WANT HER EYES TO BE THE GLASS BEADS THAT MAKE EVERYTHING APPEAR FROM A FAIRYTALE PERSPECTIVE, WHEREAS THAT ISN'T NECESSARILY WHAT IS GOING ON AROUND HER. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, I GIVE YOU, THE FAIR MAIDEN. PLEASE BE KIND, THIS IS A LOT HARDER THAN IT SOUNDED IN MY HEAD. ALSO, IT IS FROM A NARRATIVE POV, AND I IMAGINED THE NARRATOR SOUNDED MUCH LIKE MORGAN FREEMAN, SO IF YOU CAN CONJURE HIS VOICE IN YOUR HEAD, IT MAY MAKE THE STORY MORE DYNAMIC.**

Once upon a time, there lived a fair maiden. She had lived many a year with her dim-witted mother, until that is, her mother married. The fair maiden, though happy for her mother, never forgave her for bringing her into this world a bastard. In the maiden's eyes, there simply wasn't a good enough excuse.

"Go Fair Maiden! Go to your fathers place at once. For there, you will find your handsome prince." These instructions were given by her magical cactus, one she had stumbled upon near her mothers humble cottage.

"My father!" the Fair Maiden gasped at her cactus. "I know him not! what a strange thing you ask dearest Cactus."

"I offer you wise words," replied Cactus. "It will indeed be so."

The fair maiden, having no reason at all to ignore her wise cactus , beseeched her mother to organise for her to live with the stranger father of hers. And so it was done.

She moved and was welcomed warmly by the man she had not seen once in her whole life. The Fair Maidens appearance suddenly made sense to her now, however, for she looked nothing akin to her dim-witted mother.

She was given a room in a house far more grand than her humble eyes had ever beheld and it was most pleasingly situated on the upper story of her fathers home. He was the wittiest person she had ever met, so much so she become to loathe herself for not asking about him sooner.

"I've already enrolled you in the school, you can start whenever you're ready."

"Oh! how wonderful!" she exclaims. "I do so look forward to meeting my new governess' and educators, I do so hope they expand my knowledge much more that my old ones were able. Pray tell father, are there so many pupils?'"

"Err… I think there is about sixty kids in your year, and about the same in the other age groups." The Fair Maiden's father replies with a quizzical brow.

"Then I shall start as soon as possible," the Fair Maiden races to her room and speaks excitedly to her cactus. "Oh dearest Cactus, you vex me so. Why ever did you not speak of this sooner, I might have been happier already?"

"It was not yet time, Fair Maiden. It is important for one to understand hardships of life. Having no fortune and living in poverty at your mothers place gave you a charitable and gracious soul, one you will never have gotten at your fathers."

"Oh dear Cactus! how horrible indeed!"

"Now perhaps, you should prepare your belongings, for when you start school, you will meet your handsome prince for the first time."

"Oh cactus," she sighs. "I do so long for my prince, do I not deserve him?"

"Indeed you do Fair Maiden, but that is not the question fate asks."

"Pray tell Cactus, what does fate ask?"

"Your suitors are aplenty and all bountiful, but only one is worthy of your love and your hand."

"Well!" she gasps, "how ever will I tell?"

"They must pay you three favours, dearest Fair Maiden. Each as hard as the last."

"Oh my, what ever are they?"

"You have never had material things my sweet Fair Maiden. Surely there are three of your hearts desires you may name this very second."

"Indeed wise one. I've always wanted a unicorn, to ride upon the back of a mighty owl and to have a talking sparrow."

"And so shall it be my dearest Fair Maiden."

The maiden did as she was told and organised her new life at her fathers, so she may attend her new school when she arose from her beauty sleep. Time gave way to her excitement and at the bat of a beauteous eyelash, she had arrived at school in the strong carriage her father presented her. "Nice car," some students commented and she accepted the comments graciously. She made no new friends and acquaintances in the first half of her day, much to her vexation, but her lesson before her lunch proved to be more successful to her, providing two friends for her. "Pray tell Jessica the Fair, I've been told there are handsome Prince's that get educated here, where ever are they? I've not seen one!"

"Well, if there were any, they are well hidden," she replied with an eye roll.

"So, they do not wear their traditional garb then?"

"I mean the boys are more like frogs than prince's."

"Boys?" she finds herself quite confused. "And a frog can easily be turned into a prince with a kiss as pure as fresh snow."

"Right… does everyone from Arizona talk funny?"

"Pray Jessica the Fair, what mean you?"

"Never mind."

And so more pupils join the Fair Maiden's table and her acquaintance grew much larger, now to include three possible beau's. Neither of them are so handsome as a prince, nor did they hold themselves with a rich air. But as Jessica the Fair had previously mentioned, none at the school _look_ like princes. They must be in a very clever disguise indeed for them to not be so noticeable.

"I suppose they are quite handsome," the Fair Maiden commented on the three's appearances. "But I presumed the prince I am after to be much more handsome."

"Then," Angela of Webber replies, "you may find your prince in one of the Cullen's."

"The Cullen's?"

Angela of Webber explained about the strange family that recently moved to the area and haven't quite fit in. They were however, much more handsome than any other men that she had yet seen. Upon her explanation of the mysterious beau's, the aforementioned entered the cafeteria. The Fair Maiden over-looked the married couple who openly show affection for each other in an open area and appraise the three other people. One, a young woman who holds no interest in her, except to note she is a witch. The men she escorts however hold a great interest to her. They appear unattached, despite the company of the witch.

"Are they both unattached, or is one of them with the witch?"

"Witch?" Jessica the Fair asks, snickering.

"Indeed, do you not see her magic?"

"You are so weird, I can't tell if your just joking or truly insane."

The Fair Maiden appraised both gentlemen, both appraised her openly in return. And so on her day went, the only contact they had was in the last of her classes, Biology where they sat together and whispered in hushed tones. The bell rang loud and true and signalled the end of her education for the day. Before even standing to leave, she is approached by one of the young men whom sat at her table at lunch time.

"Hi, there is a dance coming up and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"

She cocks her head to the side contemplating his words. "A ball you mean?"

"Sort of… I suppose."

"Well, you may have a dance with me there, but if I were to show up with you, that would be quite improper, would it not?"

"Err… _no_ , not really."

"Oh! you quite shock me sir."

"Then, perhaps we can make it a date?"

She stares blankly at him, "I still don't understand."

His teeth bite the inside of his cheek, contemplating. "I like you, a lot…" he tries to prompt some sort of memory for social behaviour regarding the situation.

"You may win my favour if you please, but I must warn you, it is no easy task."

"Win your favour?" He inches away from her subconsciously.

"Yes, if you wish to win my hand, you must bring to me a unicorn, a talking sparrow and a mighty owl I might ride upon."

"A… mighty owl… wait! _your hand?_ "

"That is what you seek, is it not?"

"Err… I think I left my stove on at home, I have to go."

"Whatever were you doing at the stove, sir? do you not have people for that?" Because one would think a prince wouldn't cook for himself, no indeed!

Before replying, he fled. "People here are quite peculiar." The Fair Maiden mumbles to herself.

Her father wasn't home when she returned, but he had already told her as much upon her arrival. With little else to do, she goes to her magical cactus. "Oh, my dearest Cactus, none of the men at school look like princes at all! or speak, or act or even have a chivalrous air, what ever am I to do?"

"My dearest Fair Maiden, you mustn't fret. I promise you laid eyes upon him today, and tomorrow, you will speak with him."

And just as her cactus had predicted, it come to fruition. The two brothers approached her, but only one made an impact on her. It was love at second sight, just as it was for he too. There are only a few certainties in life, but they both equally knew and acknowledged, that they would be together forever. Well… Fair Maiden certainly knew, her beau however knew very little of the Fair Maiden, including the fairy-land she lives in or even her outlandish requests.

The following Monday, her beau asked if they could eat lunch together, and seeing the many people around, the Fair Maiden didn't protest.

"May I take you on a date?" he had asked her.

"I don't understand," she replied.

"May I pick you up from your house this afternoon, and take you out to dine at a restaurant?"

"Alone?" she clarifies.

"Well… yes."

"I am sorry, but that would be quite improper. "

"Then… what do you suggest?"

"I am not educated in such matters, all I know is that if you wish to win my favour and ask for my hand, there are three tasks ahead of you."

"Your hand? Do you mean marriage?"

"What other type is there?"

"Yeah… look, we are way too young to be getting married, I'm not even sure if you are the right girl for me, I barely know you."

"Then I am sorry to hear that, for your heart either does or it doesn't, there is no middle ground upon such matters. And what mean you too young? I'm already ageing beyond that of the normal marrying age, most girls marry at fifteen when they come out!"

" _Fifteen!_ and just out of pure curiosity, what are the three tasks?"

"Very simple indeed. Firstly, I wish for a talking sparrow, secondly a ride upon a mighty owl and last I wish for a unicorn."

"Like… toys?"

"Toys are for children, sir."

"You want a real unicorn?"

"I find you will have no trouble, you have a powerful witch to help you."

"I don't know why I am asking, but who is the witch?"

"Why, the young woman you sit with, the maiden."

"I… I have to go."

And so her beau leaves her there alone, wondering. Wondering if she said something wrong, wondering if he was setting out to begin his quest or wondering if she should follow him.

He makes no attempt to approach her for quite some time, in fact none of the other pupils approach her after their initial acquaintance. She mopes about alone for three weeks before she is approached, and not by whom she wanted.

"Fair Maiden," her guest greets her.

"Witch," she curtsies in response.

"You look sad, does your Cactus not offer you council?" Because a witch knows such things.

"Yes, he does, but how is he to be believed? I am quite miserable."

"Yes, Fair Maiden, I can see that you are. My brother is also quite sad, and it pains me greatly."

"And… why is he sad?"

The witch explains that he is sad because he cannot see. See like they do, anyway. He sees a different world. "I don't quite understand, dearest Witch."

"First, I wish to assess if you are worthy of my brother, for I shall not help you if you are not. You must complete three tasks for me, then I will help you. You may seek advise from your cactus, but it must be you who performs the tasks."

"Oh, dearest Witch, you are far too kind. I cannot thank thee enough for thou kindness."

"You may thank me by completing the tasks I allocate you. First, you must retrieve a vial of blood. Werewolf blood, and not by any nefarious means. The werewolf has to give it to you willingly. Secondly, I need the tear of a newborn doe, but it mustn't be a sad tear, it has to be a happy tear. Lastly, I wish to borrow your magical cactus for two days, and I will return him unharmed."

"I thank thee kind Witch. You do me a great service."

Not wanting to be educated for the rest of her day, she leaves the school house early and rushes home in her carriage. "Fair Maiden, I know what you must do. First, you will have to head west to the local reservation. There you will find a great many werewolves, but do not fear them, they will be quite amiable. They will require payment for their blood, but it is a small task which you will need to do there. Next, if you are to wander into the woods behind this very house, you will find what you need behind the Talking Tree Of Alder. Pay no heed to it, for it has gone quite mad with loneliness, and whatever you do, don't let him embrace you. As for the third request, I have very little qualms in staying with the witch for two nights. Now Fair Maiden, be off with you and you shall have completed your tasks by tomorrow."

Being a faithful companion to her cactus, she did as she was bid and rushed to the reservation west of Forks. It was as her cactus said, the werewolves did indeed need her help. One wolf had been impaled by a silver spear, one they needed her to remove, for they could not touch the silver, you see. She removed it as carefully as her shaking hands allowed, and the wolves said there was plenty of blood on the spear for her to take, and so she did. She rushed back home, so she could complete her next task before night was upon her. She doesn't go outside of a night, her cactus has repeatedly warned her of the dangers that walk amongst the darkness, using the shadowed world to hide and stalk prey… she shivers at the thought. She runs past her new home and directly into the woods, through the worn path area and follows it until she sees a tree watching her closely. She halts her approach and appraises it from the distance.

"Are you the Talking Tree of Alder?"

It stares silently for a beat, appraising her in return. "No indeed, Fair Maiden. I am not. I am the Wise Tree of Affection. If you are to embrace me, I shall offer you one wish."

"I may not be the cleverest young woman, dear tree, but I am not the silliest. Good day to you sir."

The Fair Maiden skirts around the tree, leaving a rather large breadth out of fear of being caught by its limbs. Behind the tree, she does indeed find what she is looking for; a doe giving birth. She sits next to the mother-to-be's head and whispers her support to it. Not seeming to calm it, she sings to it as sweetly as a nightingale. It calms down quite a bit, a tear springing from its eye. Seeing how much of an affect her singing has had on the doe, she continues until her baby is out and her pain is over, but she still does not cease her beautiful melody. Continuing her singing as the mother cleans its young, the baby does as her cactus predicted and a sole, happy tear is released from it eye. She captures it in her small vessel, and thanks them both for sharing such a touching experience with her. With the last of the days light fading, she rushes home and goes to bed, excited for the following day.

With her cactus in hand, she approaches the witch, "I have all three items you required. Here is my dearest cactus."

"I am pleased to meet you Witch."

"And I you, Cactus."

"And here is the tear and the blood."

"Wonderful. I need to lift a veil from his eyes, shall I do it now, or after school?"

"Oh! dear Witch, I couldn't possibly wait until later, can we do it now?"

"Of course, but first, I feel as though I need to tell you something. I wasn't completely honest with you yesterday, and it has pained me ever since."

"Okay Witch, what say you?"

"If we continue and I perform the ceremony, I cannot give you your cactus back, he will be lost to you forever."

"Oh my! but he is my dearest friend."

"It is quite all right Fair Maiden, it will all work out. Please trust me, and continue with the ceremony."

"Are you quite sure, though?"

"Indeed, Fair Maiden. It is for the best."

"Okay then, you have never said anything wrong before."

I shall go fetch him then, and we can do it outside, away from the other pupils." The Witch fetches the Fair Maidens beau, and they all walk outside to where they are alone. "Dear brother, look at me, and don't look elsewhere!" The witch orders and her step-brother abides her wishes. A purple spark shoots from her hand, prompted by a gesture, the bolt shooting him in the eyes.

"What did you…" but he doesn't finish his sentence, for a whole new world opens up to him. He sees a strange purple glow around his sister, a new-found face on the cactus she holds. Flying creatures through the air and small talking rabbits chattering about them, nothing he sees was evident to him mere seconds ago. "This is amazing!"

"Indeed brother, now may I introduce to you, my friend the Fair Maiden."

Their eyes meet, but this time it seems like it should have been their first glance at each other. "Fair Maiden… how lovely you are. I dare not hope for forgiveness, but I will beg it from you anyway. Can a lowly man like me ever hope to win your fair heart."

"You already have my heart, dearest prince." He looks down upon himself and finally sees his clothes have transformed into royal garb, "I'm a prince?" he questions his witch sister.

"You know you are adopted, your parents are the king and queen, they feared your safety, so they entrusted me with your safe-keeping. I think it is time to now return to them."

"And… what of my dearest Cactus?"

Instead of replying, she drops the tear and the blood atop its spikes and it takes less than a second for the small succulent to transform into a most handsome wizard. "My dearest Witch, thank you from releasing me from those horrid spikes, and I thank thee for understanding my dilemma, for I was not allowed to speak of it!"

"I know, dearest Wizard." Then, their eyes meet, and they too fall in love at their first sight.

And so the Prince and Princess lived happily ever after, as did the royal Witch and royal Wizard.

THE END

 **A/N: SO I KEPT THE STORY SIMILAR IN NATURE TO THE ORIGINAL TWILIGHT, BUT OUR PROTAGONIST WASN'T NECESSARILY BELLA OR HER BEAU NECESSARILY EDWARD OR JASPER. THE FAIR MAIDEN COULD EASILY BE ESME, ROSE, ALICE OR EVEN RENEE JUST AS THE WITCH COULD HAVE BEEN ANYONE. I'LL LET YOU ALL DECIDE WHO YOU CHOSE YOUR CHARACTERS TO BE, AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS LITTLE BIT OF SILLINESS. STAY TUNED FOR MORE STORIES TO COME, I NEVER SEEM TO RUN OUT OF IDEAS.**


End file.
